


Attention

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay Newsies, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, almer, despite Albert being home, elmer is bored and lonely, he just wants cuddles, scholar Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: elmer was lonely all day, needs attention
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Attention

Albert was working on an assignment on the couch. Elmer knew Albert had things to do but he was so bored, Albert had been busy all day and El just wanted some attention. Elmer kept wandering around the apartment, hovering in the kitchen yet coming out with nothing, standing in the living room chewing his nail for awhile before leaving. 

“You need something Ellie?” 

“No,” Elmer, turned around and headed back toward the bedroom for the fourth time that evening. 

Albert smiled, “hey, c’mere, you can sit in my lap ‘til I’m done working.” 

Elmer stopped and slowly turned back around, blushing, “yeah?” 

“C’mere baby.” 

Elmer stepped over to the couch before sitting sideways on Albert and leaning his head against Al’s shoulder.  
Albert shifted his laptop to the side and continued typing with one hand, the other arm across Elmer’s waist. 

Elmer stayed so still Albert wondered if he was asleep. Only when he closed his computer and put it on the floor did Elmer shift. 

“I missed you,” Elmer said softly. 

Albert held back a surprised laugh and just smiled at his boyfriend, “El I’ve been here all day.” 

“You’ve hardly talked to me all day, you were doing school.”

Albert pushed Elmer’s hair away from his forehead then watched it fall back in place. “I’m sorry, but I did get a lot of work done. Thanks for staying out of the way.” 

“I’m in the way?” Elmer sat up and looked at Albert in mock offense. 

“Oh stop it,” Albert smiled, “I’m sorry, I’ll pay attention to you now.” 

Elmer smiled and put his head back on Albert’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Albert turned his head and kissed Elmer’s forehead.  
“What do you wanna do?” 

“Anything. With you.” 

Albert raised his eyebrows with a smirk, “anything huh?” 

“Well...” Elmer’s voice faltered and he hid his face against Albert’s neck. 

Albert laughed but gently pushed Elmer away from him, he ran his hand through El’s hair again, so soft. 

“You’re so cute.” He sighed happily, “can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah.” 

Albert cupped his boyfriend’s face and gently pressed their lips together. He didn’t stop there though. He kept kissing him, sliding a hand down to his hip. Elmer put his arms on Albert’s shoulders letting the redhead lead him. Albert leaned back against the back of the couch and Elmer slowly moved to straddle him, leaning forwards so that they were chest to chest. Albert pressed a kiss under Elmer’s jaw and a small gasp left the dark haired boy.  
“What? That feel good?” Albert teased softly, his lips ticklish against Elmer’s neck. He nodded, so Albert kept kissing his neck. Albert pulled the collar of El’s sweater away from his neck, dropping his head to kiss and nibble on his collarbone. 

“Albie.” Elmer whispered. 

“Yeah baby?” 

Elmer shook his head. 

“You ok?” Albert stopped, concerned. 

Elmer blushed, “yeah, just, d-, just don’t stop. It feels nice.” 

“Ok,” Albert replied, then spoke so softly it was hardly a whisper, “I could kiss you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :)  
> check out my writing blog on tumblr @writinganothertime


End file.
